King for a day
by Hikari Kon
Summary: This story was inspired by the song King for a Day by Green Day. It doesn't really follow along with the song but its still kinda funny...RR please!


Title: King for a Day Author: HikariKon  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Fun with the YGO characters when they're trashed D  
Disclaimers: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh…or any of the characters…except for Harpie and then friends own the other OC's…yea…don't sue me…I have nothing to give (

"Do you have any sevens?" Rowenna asked, looking across the table at her younger brother.

"No…Go fishin'" Joey said with a slight slur in his voice as he took another swig of beer.

"Joey…I think that you might wanna stop before you get too drunk." suggested Yugi, sitting at Joey's left.

Today, the gang decided to get together. Having both Tristan and Joey in among them, one can only imagine how things ended up this way. Somehow, the brilliant idea of playing go fish and incorporated parts of the ideas of I've never. The rules are simple. They included the regular go fish rules, but every time you couldn't give someone a card you had to take a swig of alcohol and as in I've Never, the loser has to do a dare. So far…Joey was losing.

"Nah...I'm good Yug, it's no big" He said with a small smirk on his face and leaning back in his chair.

"O.k., my turn." Harpie said looking at her hand. "Uh….Yugi…you have a jack?" Yugi examined his hand.

"Uh…yea…" He said handing the card over to Harpie.

"Ok…my turn again." Harpie bubbled happily, she was winning at the moment, but Kibou was coming in a close second. "Rowenna, how about a queen?"

"Uh…damn it…go fish..." She said taking a swig.

"Damn…" She picked up a card, passing the turn onto Kibou.

"Uh…lets see…" she said with a heavy sigh, clearly growing bored with this. " Ten…uh…Tristan."  
"Nope…just go…" Tristan said, taking a larger than normal sip of beer. He and Joey were both in bad shape.

Kibou drew a card. When she pulled it back to her, she slammed it down on the table. All eyes turned to her. "What's up?" Harpie said looking at her quizzically.

"You guys…just…why do you do this shit? How is it fun? In any way?"

From the other side of the table, Joey and Tristan raised they're beers. "Anything is more fun with alcohol!" They took a swig.

"I'm out of here…See you guys later." She said pushing back from the table and walking out of the house. The room was silent for a moment, and by Joey, the silence.

"Hey! Uh…Ro…ace? Maybe?"

"No again…damn…" She said sipping her beer again.

As the night went on, and the game progressed, people began dropping from too much alcohol, Anzu being the first to go and then Yugi quickly following and in the end we were left with Rowenna, Tristan, Harpie and Joey. Both Joey and Tristan were wrecked and had the most cards out of the bunch. Harpie and Rowenna both had only one card left, and it was Harpie's turn.

"Uh,m…Ro…you have a 3?" She asked hopefully.

"Yup." Rowenna replied with a smile, handing he card over and leaning back in her chair, putting her hand s behind her head.

"Looks like we're out." Harpie said smiling and putting her cards on the table.

"Yea shure….." Tristan said slurring. "Thatsh what you thinksssssssss."

They two women just laughed at him. "Oh we know." They giggled in unison.

"Ro…this is unfair. They are both two trashed to go on." Harpie looked over at the two with a glance of pity.

"You're right Harp…They should both lose." She glanced at them with a devious look in her eyes. "What did you have in mind?" This was going to be interesting.

The two discussed for a moment before deciding. "You two are going to dress in drag." They announced happily and laughing their heads off.

"Thatsh reeeeeeeeeeeally funny Ro…" Joey said obviously irritated and growing red in the face.

"Well if you want to be babies then fine. Be that way. We'll just tell all of your friends that you did worse." Harpie said as a sort of threat as she examined her nails.

"Yea…One word... Baseball." Rowenna said with a smirk. The two boys on the other side of the table looked like they were ready to kill the girls. Joey even growled a little. They finally agreed after many threats of embarrassment that Rowenna and Harpie had put on the table.

(In Harpie's bedroom)

"Man…how do we get suckered into this shit?" Tristan asked, sitting on the bed looking very disgruntled as Joey rummaged through harpies things. "Find anything good yet?"

"Nah…just t-shirts, jeans and sweatshirts. You know how much of a prude Harp is." Joey said digging deeper. Giving up in the dresser he moved to her closet, only to find a few things hanging. "Nutin here either." In the closet there was a jean jacket, a nice shirt and pair of pants that Harpie wore for work at the bar and one full length, long sleeved, black velvet dress. "She has got nothing. We might have found something more interesting in Ro's closet."

"Well what's that?" Tristan said pointing into the back of the closet. In the back of the closet there was a big box. Joey reached in and pulled it forward to get a better look at it.

"I dunno. Think we should look?"

"Uh…duh." Tristan said patting the space on the bed next to him. Joey brought the box over and pulled the lid off, revealing what was hidden inside. Inside the box was a bunch of pairs of fishnet stockings, corsets, a maid's outfit, a sequined vest, jacket and top hat and lots of heels.

"What the hell?!" Joey exclaimed as he examined the box's contents. "Where did this shit come from?"

"Don't ask me!" Tristan scooted away from the box quickly. "Wait a minute. Didn't the girls go to that Rocky whatever show recently?"

"Yea…maybe this is the stuff that they wore. I heard that that was some pretty fucked up shit."

Tristan crawled back over the box and took out both outfits and stood in front of the full length mirror on Harpie's closet door. He held the vest and jacket up to himself. "Do I look better in sequins or as the maid?" He asked Joey switching back and forth between the outfits.

"Dude…you're not serious…"

"Well…it works for the dare." He said shrugging.

Joey let out a sigh and then held out his hand. "Gimme the maid."

(Back in the living room)

"You guys done yet?" Rowenna yelled up the stairs. "I'm getting tired of waiting!"

Harpie just laughed as she sat on the sofa, tapping her foot. A door opened upstairs and shadows were cast on the wall. Footsteps on the stairs. The first visible thing was a heel, followed by a fishnet clad leg and finally Joey in full Magenta garb. Harpie rolled laughing. "Oh no Ro! They found out Rocky Horror stuff!"

"Oh gods…." Rowenna said quickly in mid-hysterics. "If Joey's Magenta then that means…."

"Tristan is Columbia!!!!!!!" The two said in unison, roaring in laughter as Tristan came down the stairs behind Joey.

"You guys happy now?! We did your stupid dare!" Joey snapped. There was a blinding flash of light. Harpie held a camera, taking photo after photo.

"To bad the others are passed out. They are missing all the fun!" Rowenna continued to roar.

"Kibou is soooooooooo getting copies of these to see what she missed!" Harpie said as she ran into the other room and doubled over in laughter.

"Ok…ok…" Rowenna looked at them. "That's quite enough. You can go and change. Harp! Make sure you have copies to put online!" She called into the other room.

Joey and Tristan was beet red in embarrassment. "Alright Tristan, I've had enougha this. Let's get changed and then kill 'em."

"I'm with you." He said as his glared down the hall towards where the Harpie was and then ascended the stairs after Joey.

Owari

Author's ramble:

Well yea…I know it sucks…but I wrote most of this at like…3 a.m.……anyway I thought it was amusing. Why do I always get my FF ideas when I'm with Pengwinn….It shall forever be a mystery. Welps…I hope you enjoyed my stupid little one-shot.

REVIEW!

YFFFSM,

Hikarikon


End file.
